Enfermizo
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Eren y él no tuvieron un comienzo muy agradable...pero a pesar del dolor, de las lágrimas y la sangre...lo amaba./AU! Ereri! Two-shot...Violación! Están advertidos!
1. Dolor

_**SnK no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**Aviso!:**** este fic es Ereri, y tiene OoC es un two shot para una personita a quien le debo un oneshot xD que con esto no quiero decir que no vaya a hacerlo! AU!**

_**Para Patatapandicornio! Amore, no se me olvida que te debo un oneshot, pero esto es como para sobrellevar la espera(?) espero que te guste**_

* * *

><p><strong>Enfermizo<strong>

"**Dolor"**

Salió del baño secándose el cabello, vió a Erwin sentado en la cama, enredado en las sabanas y tecleando en su teléfono, hizo una mueca, desde hacía un tiempo que se la pasaba así. Ni siquiera notó su presencia cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Erwin-le llamó, pero el rubio no levantó la mirada

-Es Hanji-se apresuró a decir-Está en Trost, el pub de aquí cerca-finalmente dirigió sus orbes azules hacia él-Vamos-sonrió

-Erwin, sabes que no me gusta ir a esos lugares-dijo no muy convencido comenzando a vestirse

-Vamos…solo un rato, todos irán, Petra, Auruo, Gunther, Erd, Nanaba, Mike-soltó un suspiro de nuevo al ver a su pareja ponerse de pie y caminar al baño

-Bien, solo un rato-Smith le sonrió y lo besó fugazmente

-Me bañare rápido-

**-0-**

Las carcajadas de Hanji resonaban por todo el lugar, Levi rodó los ojos, mientras el resto le seguía la broma a la castaña, escucharon la campana de entrada pero hicieron caso omiso, de reojo Rivaille distinguió una mata castaña entre los mocosos que iban llegando, tuvo un ligero mal presentimiento pero quiso aplacarlo en su pecho.

Le dio un par de sorbos a su bebida, y miró a Erwin intentando hacerle entender que se quería ir, pero el rubio parecía bastante divertido y no tenía ganas de irse aún. Fue cuando escuchó el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose que supo que algo saldría mal, realmente mal.

-¡Petra!-la mujer se encogió en su lugar cuando distinguió la voz del que la llamaba y sin quererlo comenzó a temblar

Un muchacho rubio y fornido se acercó a la mesa, de inmediato todos se tensaron pues le reconocieron, Reiner Braun, el antiguo novio de Petra, que ahora la acosaba y tenía un par de órdenes de restricción. Le sonrió a la mujer y la tomó del mentón.

-Hola, ¿Qué dice la orden? ¿Ya me puedo acercar?-preguntó con cierta gracia, haciendo reír al resto de sus amigos

-Reiner, sabes que no puedes acercarte-dijo pegándose un poco más a Auruo, que estaba a su lado

-¿Quién es este?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido-¿Tu nuevo novio?-

-Reiner, por favor, vete-

-Creí que había sido claro cuando te dije que eras mía-

-Déjala en paz-dijo esta vez Bossard a pesar de que Ral intentaba que se quedara en silencio

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer-dijo el rubio con ira, formando su mano un puño

-Reiner-

-Entonces, cariño-dijo lo último con ironía-¿Me cambiaste por este imbécil debilucho?-

-Reiner-volvió a decir ella con pánico, quienes estaban cerca de ella vieron como las pupilas de sus ojos castaños se dilataban

-¡Te voy a mostrar de nuevo a quien le perteneces!-golpeó la mesa con los puños provocando que todos se pusieran de pie

De un solo movimiento la mesa salió volando junto con todos los tarros, copas y platos. En un parpadeo Levi se vió envuelto en una pelea enorme, entre los amigos de Reiner y sus amigos, el castaño que había visto antes le soltó un par de puñetazos a Erwin, Rivaille de inmediato se acercó para ayudarlo, de repente un sintió un golpe en la cabeza y su vista se nublo, al voltear descubrió a una chica de cabello negro, con un tarro en su mano, que en su sopor se le hizo familiar. Dejo aquella sensación de familiaridad de lado y le metió un guantazo, el tarro salió volando y volteó a ver al castaño que empujaba a Smith contra la mesa de villar.

Se acercó a él y le volteó para golpearle en el estómago, pero el dolor en su cabeza y el mareo le detuvo. Los orbes dorados del chico brillaron de una manera extraña y le tomó del cuello, alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Espera, Eren!-la muchacha pelinegra estaba a su lado, su voz le sonaba de algún lado, definitivamente conocía a la mocosa, el castaño la empujo para alejarla

-¡No te metas, Mikasa!-entonces supo que su prima era la chica que se le hacía familiar

-¡La policía!-gritó uno de los amigos del mencionado y los jóvenes comenzaron a correr, fuera del bar

Eren y Levi intercambiaron una mirada, el pelinegro se sentía al borde de la inconsciencia, con el golpe en la cabeza y las manos del moreno asfixiándole pronto se desvanecería, el castaño sonrió de lado y le soltó de pronto, haciendo que cayera de sentón en el suelo y sobre los vidrios rotos. Tomo aire e intentó levantarse, aunque todo le daba vueltas y parecía que su cerebro explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Eren, vámonos-dijo Reiner y el muchacho asintió, pero antes volteó a ver a Rivaille que tosía sin poder contenerse

-Tú vienes conmigo princesa-dijo en tono burlón y tomándole sin problema alguno por la cintura y echándoselo al hombro

-¡Suéltame!-rugió aun tosiendo buscando la manera de zafarse, pataleando y removiéndose-¡Suéltame hijo de la gran puta!-Eren soltó una risotada

-¡Levi!-el grito al unísono de sus amigos retumbó en su cabeza, e incluso parecía escucharles aun cuando el castaño los subió a ambos a su motocicleta y arrancó perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

**-0-**

Cuando logró asestarle un derechazo y la motocicleta se volcó, algo en su pecho se oprimió, tenía un mal presentimiento y no tenía idea de porqué. Su brazo le dolía horrores pero parecía que no se lo había roto, se levantó cojeando, pues no sentía su pie izquierdo, alejándose lo más posible pero de inmediato sintió el jalón en su cabello y cayó al suelo. Intentó arrastrarse, con su brazo bueno pero las manos de Eren le detuvieron, volteándole, los ojos dorados del menor se veían furiosos.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Suéltame, maldito mocoso idiota!-intentó pelear pero el pie y el brazo le dolían como nunca

-¡Cierra la boca!-ordeno el castaño y con una mano le sostuvo ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza, con la mano libre le metió un guantazo que le abrió el labio, la ira recorrió el menudo cuerpo del pelinegro

-Quítate de encima maldito titán-

-Se nota que te encanta escupir veneno-se quejó golpeándolo de nuevo-Aunque no actúas acorde a tus palabras-

El fuego en los ojos de Levi fueron un claro reto para el castaño que le estudió con ojos, aun, rabiosos, pensando en la mejor manera para hacerle pagar por enfurecerlo. Entonces estudio su rostro, a pesar de la sangre que salía de sus labios se veía atractivo, su piel blanca y sus facciones finas como de una chica. Sonrió de lado, con malicia, en cuanto la idea cruzo su mente no hubo poder humano que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Le tomo del mentón de forma brusca, se inclinó y le miró a los ojos.

-Vas a desear no haber nacido-le juró y bajó su mano

Levi sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo y comenzó a retorcerse, a pesar del dolor, intentando zafarse, intentando que el castaño no le quitara los pantalones de un tirón, como era su intención.

-¡Suéltame!-dijo, esta vez con voz ahogada, estaba siendo presa del pánico-¡Déjame ir!-

Eren le ignoró olímpicamente y le arranco los botones de la camisa de un jalón, sin esfuerzo alguno le levanto la cadera, retirando los pantalones y bóxer en un movimiento, Rivaille aún luchaba, intentando protegerse, buscando cualquier oportunidad para ponerse en pie y correr, pero cuando el motociclista le hizo girar y ponerse de rodillas, su mente gritó que no había salida.

Cuando las manos del moreno tocaron sus muslos, acariciándole, sintió la repulsión recorrerle el cuerpo, le tocaba, palpando su figura, denotando lo bien cuidado que estaba su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel. Quiso escapar de nuevo pero el chico le jaló del cabello de nuevo, impidiéndole el paso. El aliento de Eren chocó contra sus nalgas y su cuerpo entero tembló, teniendo en mente un solo pensamiento. _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! _La desesperación alcanzó su garganta, impulsándole a gritar.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!-

Una exhalación abandono su boca cuando Eren se hundió en el de un solo movimiento, literalmente sintió como si le hubieran partido en dos, quería patearle pero tenía las piernas entumecidas, quería moverse pero su cuerpo temblaba, el pánico aún era su dueño, su rostro estampado contra la tierra sucia y sin poder enderezarse pues la mano del chico sosteniendo con fuerza sus cabellos se lo impedía.

Quiso pedir por ayuda, pero sabía que nadie vendría, quiso suplicarle que le matara, ¿Por qué no lo había matado? ¿Por qué no lo había golpeado como a Erwin? La imagen fugaz de Erwin pasó por su cabeza, Erwin y sus besos, Erwin y la delicadeza con la que le trataba. No, esto no era nada igual. De sus ojos salían lágrimas saladas que caían en la tierra, ensuciando más su cara, sentía los testículos del castaño golpear contra su cuerpo, sentía como se desgarraba por dentro con cada estocada, sentía la sangre correr por sus muslos.

¿Por qué Eren no lo había golpeado lo suficiente para dejarle inconsciente? ¿Por qué había terminado ahí? ¿Por qué no se quedó en su casa a esperar a que Erwin volviera? ¿Por qué no lo había matado? ¿Por qué carajo a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía estaba excitado?

Se mordió los labios, no quería quejarse del dolor y tampoco quería delatar su excitación, pero sin poder evitarlo un gemido escapa de su boca, la risotada de Eren le hizo sentir más mal de lo que ya se sentía.

-¿Así que te gusta que te traten rudo, princesa?-dijo en tono burlón el castaño, arremetiendo contra él con más fuerza

Eren dejó escapar un gruñido cuando eyaculó dentro de él, el cuerpo entero del mayor tembló y su vista se nublo, la respiración del chico ahora estaba en su nuca, se estremeció y quiso alejarse pero aún estaba sometido contra el suelo. Soltó una maldición cuando los dientes del moreno se encajaron en su piel.

-¡Hijo de puta!-gritó con las fuerzas que le quedaban, apretando los puños, la lengua del muchacho pasó por encima de la herida y volvió a reír

-Te encanta-se burló, mientras lo giraba, le levantó la pierna izquierda y la subió a su hombro, Levi intentó cubrir su erección, pero le fue inútil, de nuevo sus muñecas fueron apresadas por la mano del más alto-No te preocupes, princesa, nos vamos a divertir, esto apenas empieza-le prometió, mientras lo penetraba de nuevo, moviéndose sin piedad, desgarrando la piel de su interior

Se inclinó sobre el pequeño cuerpo, sin dejar de penetrarlo y lamió la sangre que salía del labio partido de Levi, el pelinegro se quejaba, ya fuese de dolor o placer, a Eren le encantaba escucharlo, porque si no había protesta alguna, entonces no tenía sentido hacer lo que hacía. Le mordió en el cuello, los hombros, las clavículas, con tanta fuerza que le sacaba sangre sin piedad, en sus tímpanos escuchaba los débiles basta del hombre pero hacía caso omiso, él se estaba divirtiendo y el resto no le importaba.

De nuevo eyaculó dentro de Levi, y el francés se corrió manchándolos a ambos, sonrió con lascivia y pasó su lengua por las mordidas, llevó una mano al cuello ahora rojizo y comenzó a apretar, cortándole la respiración, se sintió duro dentro de Rivaille, le gustaba ver su cara de sufrimiento.

-Puedes ir a la policía después de esto si quieres…igual te buscare de nuevo-prometió, reanudando las estocadas con fuerza

Levi sintió repulsión hacia sí mismo y de nuevo las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos. ¿Por qué no lo había matado?

**-0-**

Se sintió abrumado, todo el cuerpo le dolía y estaba helado. La respiración se le dificultaba, los pulmones le ardían con solo un poco de aire que entrara en ellos, como si se hubiese ahogado. El sonido de las máquinas conectadas a él le molestaron, ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? Abrió los ojos con dificultad, tenía el lado derecho del rostro hinchado y cualquier movimiento facial le dolía.

-No te muevas-Hanji estaba a su lado, impidiendo que se levantara, tenía los ojos rojos y la cara demacrada, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?-Has estado inconsciente por una semana-

-Ha…Er…-intentó decir algo coherente, preguntar todo lo que quería pero el solo hecho de intentarlo le hacía sentir como si le quemaran por dentro

-No, no, te vas a lastimar más-le pidió, él comprendió y recorrió la habitación con la mirada lo mejor que pudo, en busca de Erwin-Erwin no está…-dijo en voz baja ella, comprendiendo a quien buscaba con desesperación-Él…tuvo que…-suspiró y acarició su cabeza con delicadeza-Él no está…pero está bien, no te preocupes-

El pelinegro cerró los ojos, relajándose pero con la clara duda de donde se encontraría su novio, intentó respirar un poco más profundo, acostumbrándose al ardor en sus pulmones, escuchaba a Hanji intentar contener los sollozos que escapaban de su boca de forma involuntaria.

-L-Levi…-su voz tembló cuando le habló pero él abrió los ojos fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta-Levi, cielo, tú… ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?-las imágenes pasaron por la mente del Ackerman, sin embargo, a pesar de la angustia que lo asaltó con todos los recuerdos, se intentó mantener lo más sereno posible para no delatarse, Hanji no pareció notarlo pues la máquina conectada a su corazón no se inmuto, Levi negó con la cabeza despacio y ella pareció suspirar, entre aliviada y triste-Cuando la policía te encontró, estabas envuelto en sangre, tierra y tenías golpes por todo el cuerpo y tenías…-la voz de la castaña se apagó, no pudiendo terminar la oración

Él inhaló hondo, soportando el dolor, que ella le dijera como estaba no le estaba ayudando a calmarse o a intentar olvidarlo.

-Lo lamento, no debería perturbarte con estas cosas cuando recién vas despertando, ¿Por qué no duermes otro poco? Tal vez…cuando despiertes, Erwin ya esté aquí-

Él asintió y cerró los ojos, intentando por todos los medios volver a caer en la inconsciencia, finalmente, comenzó a arrullarse con los pitidos de la máquina y los sollozos de Hanji, viendo en su mente aquellos ojos dorados que tanto pánico le hacían sentir.

**-0-**

Habían pasado dos semanas se veía mucho mejor, pero aún tenía vendada la muñeca y el pie, la hinchazón en su rostro había bajado pero los labios partidos aún no se curaban del todo. Erwin, Hanji y Mike le habían insistido en denunciar a Eren, quien ya tenía una denuncia por parte de ellos por haber secuestrado a Levi, pero él se negaba rotundamente, alegando que no recordaba nada de esa noche y que si no recordaba que entonces no serviría de nada.

También desde entonces Hanji había estado rara, ya no salía con él y Erwin cuando la invitaban y tampoco parecía tolerar a Mike, sabía que había algo ahí pero prefirió hacerse el imbécil. Finalmente después de mucho insistir, habían logrado que él pusiera la denuncia en contra de Eren por violación, aunque no relato nada de lo que ocurrió porque todo el tiempo afirmo no recordar nada. Igual el policía dijo que con las pruebas médicas eran suficientes y que servirían bastante.

Cuando el día del juicio llegó fue cuando descubrió porque Hanji estaba tan rara, Erwin le engañaba con Mike, y no había como negarlo porque él mismo les había visto comerse la boca fuera del edificio de su apartamento. Su enojo y decepción fue enorme, la única persona a la que le había abierto su corazón, y él le pintaba los cuernos con su amigo. _Muy bien, Levi, sigue confiando en imbéciles_. Se quejó en su mente y decidió no interrumpirles, comenzando a caminar hacia la cafetería donde había quedado con Hanji para ir juntos, no le diría nada a ella hasta después del juicio pues tenía la cabeza revuelta.

Hanji notó el cambio de actitud de su amigo, que si bien, a simple vista parecía que no pasaba nada, ella conociéndolo de toda la vida supo que algo estaba completamente mal. Quiso preguntarle pero decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que él quisiera contarle, últimamente hablaba mucho con ella para desahogarse por cualquier cosa. Se fueron a la corte, encontrándose con Erwin y Mike allá quienes parecían confundidos porque jamás vieron salir a Levi de casa, él alegó que había salido temprano y que no sabía que le iban a esperar, restándole importancia, sacándole la vuelta a Erwin cuando intentó besarle.

-V-vamos dentro-dijo la de lentes, sorprendida por el desplante tan cínico que su amigo había hecho

-Vamos-dijo simple comenzando a caminar, seguido de los otros tres

Al entrar a la sala, los ojos de Eren se fueron directamente a él, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero y el corazón se aceleró, recordar cada golpe, cada mordida, cada toque en su piel, cada embestida, le hizo sentir nauseas, estaba a nada de salir corriendo. Pero la mano de Hanji en su hombro se lo impedía rotundamente.

-Entra en sesión, el caso contra Eren Jaeger-

La jueza le cedió la palabra al fiscal, quien comenzó a mostrar las pruebas médicas sobre violación y las pruebas sobre la pelea en el bar, Eren parecía divertido con lo que el hombre de traje decía y la abogada a su lado le pedía que guardara silencio cuando la carcajada salía de su boca. Levi proceso todo lo que estaba pasando, lo que ocurriría si realmente aceptaba haber sido violado, lo que pasaría si se hacía de la vista gorda y fingía que su novio nunca lo engañaba. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y sintió el dolor angustiante en su corazón, su mirada se volvió afilada cuando escuchó al fiscal llamarle para testificar, había tomado una maldita decisión y no se arrepentiría ahora.

-Señor Ackerman, lo que quiero preguntarle es un poco delicado y quiero saber si está dispuesto a hablar-

-Sino quisiera decirlo no estaría aquí-respondió con molestia, y sintió los ojos dorados de Jaeger sobre él, el abogado carraspeó y fingió que no se había ofendido con eso

-Bien, ¿Recuerda lo que pasó la noche del 31 de Octubre de 2014 a las 22 horas?-

-Sí-el terror en los ojos de todos los presentes le abrumo, tal vez no debió mentir desde un principio

-¿Puede decirnos que ocurrió?-

-Erwin y yo fuimos a un bar cerca de mi casa porque nuestros amigos nos invitaron, estuvimos un rato platicando hasta que llegaron ellos haciendo escándalo por idioteces, uno de ellos es el ex novio de una amiga y la empezó a molestar, después hubo una pelea-

-¿Puede decirnos que ocurrió después de la pelea?-

-Llegó la policía y todos los mocosos huyeron-

-¿Recuerda usted que fue lo que pasó después?-los ojos del jurado, de sus amigos, de los abogados y de la jueza no eran nada comparados con los de Jaeger, quien mostraba la diversión en su rostro, como pidiendo que les contara a todos lo que había pasado

-Eren me llevó con él-hizo una pausa, ordenando sus ideas y continuó-Íbamos peleando en la motocicleta, porque una imbécil me había golpeado la cabeza y me dolía, lo golpee, la motocicleta se volcó y después tuvimos sexo en la lateral de la carretera-las caras desconcertadas de todos, sobre todo de Erwin y el fiscal, jamás las olvidaría, pero sobre todo, recordaría la sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en el rostro de su agresor

-¿Ustedes…?-

-Tuvimos sexo en la lateral de la carretera ¿Es tan difícil de entender?-

-Usted dijo…en su denuncia, que lo habían violado-

-Yo no dije, mis amigos me obligaron a decir eso porque yo no recordaba lo que había pasado, porque el muy imbécil me golpeó la cabeza, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, veo esto innecesario-el hombre hizo una mueca y volteó a ver a la jueza

-Su señoría, es claro que el traumatismo que ha sufrido este hombre le hace creer que…-de inmediato Levi le interrumpió

-No estoy idiota-afirmó y se puso de pie-Tuve sexo con Eren en la carretera, punto, no fue de otra manera y no hay quien me pueda decir lo contrario porque no estaba ahí, ¿Puedo retirarme ahora?-

-Adelante señor Ackerman-autorizó la jueza y se masajeó las sienes-Bien, en vista de que esto es un claro malentendido, dejo en libertad al señor Jaeger-golpeó la mesa con el mazo y Levi apuró los pasos para salir de ahí cuanto antes, no quería cruzarse con Eren de frente

-¡Levi!-Hanji le alcanzó cuando ya estaba fuera del lugar y prácticamente parecía correr de ahí-¡Levi! ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Él te…!-su voz se apagó y las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, él volteó a verla, lo más calmado posible y negó con la cabeza

-No fue así, yo estuve de acuerdo-dijo serio y no se detuvo

-Pero Levi…-le pidió jalándole de la muñeca

-De verdad Hanji-suspiró, esperando que le soltara-Eso fue lo que pasó-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el rubio quien había llegado hasta ellos, quien parecía dolido, la cabeza de Levi hirvió en furia

-¿Por qué?-preguntó apretando la mandíbula-¿Qué te parece…? ¿Por qué eres un jodido infiel de mierda?-escupió con rabia, provocando que el rostro de su "pareja" se desfigurara en sorpresa

-Lo sabes-dijo en voz baja, sonando culpable

-Sorpresa, sorpresa-

Frunció aún más el ceño y dio media vuelta para irse sin embargo su cuerpo se paralizó al reconocer el cuerpo bien formado y enorme, a comparación del suyo, de Eren Jaeger, mordió su labio inferior, conteniendo los temblores por el pánico que le recorría el cuerpo e intentó controlar su voz para lo que fuera que tuviera que contestar.

-Levi…me has salvado-le sonrió cínico y tomó el rostro del mas bajo entre sus manos-Por un momento creí que me acusarías de algo en lo que estuviste totalmente de acuerdo-el castaño se divirtió al notar al hombre intentar luchar contra las ganas de llorar

-Ya, ahora suéltame-pidió, y aunque intentó sonar firme, su voz tembló levemente al final, pasando totalmente desapercibido por sus amigos

-Muy bien, amorcito-dijo con tono de burla

Dejó caer una mano y bajó la otra hacia la camisa, comenzando a desabotonarla, le encantaba que Levi fuera tan sumiso ahora, le había costado joder ese bonito trasero y dejar moretones en la piel blanca como porcelana, pero ahora parecía una fiel mascota, descubrió su hombro y sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver la cicatriz de la mordida que había dejado como marca personal, la acarició con las yemas de los dedos y después elevó el mentón del pelinegro para jalarlo con fuerza hacia él y estampar sus labios con los suyos. Le sorprendió un poco al sentir la lengua del Ackerman correspondiéndole. Al separarse, se relamió los labios y le soltó.

-Te iré a buscar después-prometió y el otro no supo que contestar, solo se aseguró de que se alejara con la vista

-L-Levi…-la voz de Erwin sonó sorprendida, él volteó, se relamió los labios y después comenzó a caminar, sin esperar que alguno de ellos le alcanzara, solo quería ir a casa y ducharse otras 3 veces más, estaba sucio

**-0-**

Hanji entró al departamento de Levi con el duplicado que tenía, no estaba conforme con lo que había ocurrido en el juicio y quería una explicación real. Entró y encontró las luces apagadas, miró a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de su amigo, cuando lo encontró sentado al marco del ventanal de la terraza, abrazado a sus piernas y encogido en el rincón. Su corazón se partió al verle así, parecía tan frágil…

-¿Levi?-le llamó sin alzar mucho la voz, para no asustarle, él levanto la cara, le miró un par de segundos y volvió a esconder el rostro-¿Qué pasa?-

-Vete Hanji-si ya estaba preocupada, eso la asustó, el pelinegro jamás la llamaba por su nombre a menos que fuera algo serio

-No, creo que mejor me quedo contigo-se sentó frente a él y espero a que le viera-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mentí-la castaña esperó a que su amigo le quisiera contar bien, ahora que lo veía tan mal no tenía ganas ni de molestarle-Y dejé que Eren saliera libre-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó dolida, Levi estaba llorando ¡Llorando! Eso realmente era grave-¿Por qué mentiste?-

-Quise…lastimar a Erwin…lo cual se me hace bastante estúpido ahora que lo pienso…porque él tiene interés en alguien más-

-¿Lo sabías?-

-Lo descubrí esta mañana, se estaban besando enfrente al edificio-contó volviendo a esconder su cara, no quería que ella le viera

-Levi…Eren te hizo daño, tienes que decirlo-

-¿Has oído hablar de la doble culpa?-preguntó en voz baja-No puedo volver a denunciarlo por eso-un bufido, parecido a un sollozo, resonó en la habitación-¿Sabes que…que es…lo peor de todo?-enderezó la cabeza y se limpió los ojos con furia, cubriéndolos con un brazo

-¿Qué?-Zoe se acercó y puso una mano en su cabeza

-Que realmente lo disfrute-sus ojos expresaron rabia y dolor, pero también sinceridad, la mujer se quedó sin palabras, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso en ese momento-Vete Hanji…quiero estar solo-

-Levi no…-

-Vete…no quiero hacerte daño…solo vete-se volvió a encoger y su rostro se escondió en sus piernas-Y no dejes a Erwin venir-

La castaña se inclinó hacia él, beso su cabeza de forma maternal y se puso de pie, saliendo del departamento con todo el dolor del mundo, aumentando a cada paso que se alejaba de su mejor amigo.

**-0-**

Eren miró la puerta frente a él, llevaba un rato tocando, esperando con la poca paciencia que tenía a que su "princesa" le abriera, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a exasperarse los golpes fueron más fuertes, hasta que terminó por patear la maldita puerta, para abrirse paso dentro del departamento. Sus gritos exigiendo que abriera habían evitado miradas curiosas cuando casi derribo la puerta.

Cuando entró y cerró tras él, recorrió con la mirada el lugar, parecía elegante, sin mucha decoración y bien arreglado, le gustó, y pensó que podría quedarse a vivir allí. Inspeccionó la cocina, la terraza, la habitación de invitados, el baño de la sala y dejo para el final la habitación principal.

Se sorprendió bastante al encontrar un contraste con el resto de la casa, el cuarto era un caos. La cama estaba desecha, las cobijas y la ropa estaban regados por el suelo, había botellas de alcohol y latas de cerveza vacías por todos lados, el espejo estaba estrellado en el suelo y los cristales se habían esparcido por el lugar y los marcos con fotografías habían sido arrojados al bote de basura.

Frunció el ceño, porque el panorama no le gustaba en absoluto y se dirigió a la última puerta que faltaba por revisar, si Levi no estaba ahí, oficialmente la tierra se lo había tragado. Abrió y el vapor le golpeó de lleno el rostro, el baño estaba igual de desordenado que el cuarto y el vaho no le dejaba ver con claridad. Finalmente diviso el brazo pálido de Levi salir de la bañera y el charco de sangre debajo de la muñeca.

Eren escupió una mala palabra y se acercó para sacarlo, para comprobar que aún vivía, le llevó al colchón y le recostó, pegó su oreja al pecho del pelinegro y se calmó un poco al escuchar los débiles golpeteos, se apresuró a buscar algo con que detener la hemorragia para llevarle al hospital después. Al llegar a su lado, limpió ambas muñecas, provocando leves quejidos de su parte, y las vendó.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia. Joder, que si Levi había aceptado lo que habían hecho, entonces le pertenecía, y él, en ningún momento, le había dado autorización para irse así.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi~! Bueno, esto es un two-shot dedicado a la linda Patatapandicornio, que aun le debo su oneshot que tengo a medias, pero es que no puedo terminarlo xD no viene la inspiración a mi jaja, bueno he estado mal de salud (física, mental, sentimental) asi que use esto como terapia, por eso tanto sufrimiento~ pero no se preocupen que tendrá final feliz…dentro de lo que cabe je, bueno, espero les guste, les mando un abrazo y cuídense mucho, no prometo epilogo esta semana pero vere que puedo hacer :) besos!<strong>

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Placer

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión! Ammm OoC**_

* * *

><p><strong>Enfermizo<strong>

"**Placer"**

Cuando despertó se encontró de nuevo en la habitación de hospital, se enderezó rápidamente y todo le dio vueltas, cerró los ojos para calmarse e inhaló profundo, unas suaves manos le recostaron de nuevo y abrió los ojos para ver quién era. Una muchacha pelirroja, vestida de enfermera, le sonrió y revisó las máquinas, el suero y la bolsa de sangre.

-¿Cómo…cómo llegué aquí?-. Le preguntó claramente confundido

-Tu novio te encontró en la bañera, habías perdido mucha sangre-. Le colocó otra manta encima y lo arropó bien. -Has tenido muchas dificultas últimamente ¿Verdad?-. Le preguntó con tanta dulzura que él se sintió asqueado. -Sé que parece la salida fácil pero lo mejor es enfrentar los problemas de frente

Levi abrió la boca, dispuesto a refutar, ¿Qué podía saber ella de lo que él estaba pasando? Pero la puerta se abrió de forma brusca y ella se encogió en su lugar, terminando de acomodar la cobija, se alejó de la cama como si quemara con el solo hecho de acercarse y guardó sus manos en su espalda.

-Si necesitan algo solo llamen-. Dijo saliendo de la habitación, huyendo de los ojos inquisidores del castaño.

Hubo un silencio extraño, el cuerpo de Levi comenzó a temblar sin control, sentía la mirada del otro sobre él y le hacía sentir repulsión por él mismo, de solo pensar que había disfrutado lo que habían hecho…se asqueaba de su propia presencia. Escuchó los pasos del chico acercarse a la cama, con cada paso temblaba aún más, bajó la vista a su regazo y enredó sus dedos, juntando sus palmas, sintiendo el ardor en las muñecas.

-Dime, en este momento…-. Tomó el mentón del pelinegro y le obligó a levantar el rostro, pero él mantuvo la mirada baja, huyendo de Eren. -¿Qué mierda se te cruzó por la mente al hacer esto?-. Le tomó del brazo y lo giró, le jaló del cabello haciendo que se inclinara a la venda que cubría su muñeca.

-Yo no…

-No se te ocurra mentirme-. Le amenazó, levantando de nuevo su rostro para verle fijo, las lágrimas inundaron los ojos del Ackerman e intentó zafarse con la poca fuerza que tenía.

-Suéltame-. Le pidió en voz baja, le dolía la presión que los dedos hacían sobre sus heridas vendadas. -Por favor, suéltame.

-¡No te di permiso para que te lastimaras!-. Levi inhaló profundo, calmándose un poco y le empujó a pesar del dolor que sintió cuando Eren le jaló con él porque le costó hacer que lo soltara.

-¡Déjame!-. Le gritó finalmente con la poca fuerza de voluntad que poseía-No es la primera vez que lo hago y nunca he necesitado permiso de nadie para hacerlo.

Eren se acercó a la cama de nuevo, le tomó de la muñeca a pesar de la queja que emitió el pelinegro y le hizo ponerse de pie, las piernas del Ackerman temblaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas, nunca se había sentido tan débil, la bata se abrió en la parte superior y se deslizó por sus hombros hasta la mitad de sus brazos, dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Jaeger le volvió a jalar, poniéndolo de pie, le arrancó sin piedad la intravenosa del suero y la de la sangre, y lo llevó con él hasta el baño de la habitación, a pesar de los tropezones y caídas del mayor. Le levantó, aprisionándolo contra el lavamanos y dejándolo de frente al enorme espejo que abarcaba la pared, el hombre se asustó al verse tan pálido, demacrado, al ver su expresión de miedo y sufrimiento, al descubrir la marca de una mordida como cicatriz, en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro izquierdo.

El castaño se inclinó y le mordió de nuevo, con la misma o incluso un poco más de fuerza que antes, volviendo a hacer sangrar la herida, Levi soltó un grito de dolor y respiró con dificultad, el esfuerzo por pelear con Eren le había cansado bastante.

-Déjame-. Le suplicó en voz baja, sintiendo la sangre escurrir por su pecho. -Por favor, déjame.

-Eres mío-. Dijo firme el otro, comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo.

Rivaille se retorció, intentando zafarse, pero de nuevo era inútil, estaba débil como la última vez y su cuerpo cedía ante los roces bruscos y las caricias duras. Dejó escapar un quejido débil como el de un animal herido, pero fue suficiente para incentivo a Eren quien abrió la bata sin miramientos y llevó su mano a su entrada, Levi de inmediato se tensó e intentó alejarse por última vez, pero su cuerpo estaba apresado entre su agresor y el lavamanos.

-No…no…no quiero-. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas sin control y su expresión era de claro sufrimiento.

-No te pedí permiso en ningún momento-. El pelinegro soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones al sentir a Eren hundiéndose en su interior. -Eres mío-. Le reafirmó en el oído comenzando a moverse, de forma errática y rápida.

El Ackerman apretó los puños, bajando la cabeza, sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer su rostro, mordió su labio inferior, para no darle el lujo a Eren de escucharle quejarse o gemir de dolor, la mano del castaño le tomó del mentón de nuevo y le hizo elevar la mirada, para que se viera en el espejo, él no supo cómo interpretar su propia expresión. La mirada burlona de Jaeger se tatuó en su memoria al igual que su cara que aún no sabía si era de dolor o placer.

-¿Lo ves?-. Le dijo Eren, sin dejar de embestir al pelinegro. -Me perteneces, eres mi jodida masacota…y tú lo sabes.

Se descubrió frágil y a merced del menor, su cuerpo era maleable en las manos del castaño y a pesar del poco tacto del chico, le gustaba, lo sabía, por eso se sentía sucio, por eso sentía repulsión a sí mismo, porque ese acto tan obsceno y depravado a la vista de la sociedad le hacía sentir vivo, como cuando de adolescente cortaba sus muñecas.

Jaeger salió de él, dejando un vacío en su interior, le hizo girar para quedar de frente a él, le subió al azulejo junto al lavamanos y le arrojó con fuerza, le tomó de ambas pierna poniéndolas sobre sus hombros y le levantó el trasero, hundiéndose de nuevo en su entrada está vez, escuchando las quejas del más bajo.

-N…no…e-espera…-. Pidió en voz baja, aún quería resistirse.

Eren no le escuchó, en cambio, se inclinó sobre él, mordió su labio inferior sin piedad, haciéndole sangrar aún más, y se apresuró a explorar la cavidad del mayor, era un beso rudo, no había miramientos ni delicadeces, solo buscaba su propia satisfacción, y no descansaría hasta que el pelinegro cediera a su toque. No tuvo que esperar mucho más, la lengua de Levi rozó la suya, en un movimiento un poco tímido, por lo que él se encargó de volver el roce más violento, más profundo, se aseguraría de dejar a fuego su marca en la vida del pelinegro, tan profunda, tan dolorosa, que él jamás podría encontrar a nadie que lograra borrarla.

-Quiero escucharte decirlo-. Ordenó, en ningún momento había dejado de moverse. -¿A quién le perteneces?

-A…a ti-. Admitió finalmente en voz muy baja.

-No te escuché.

-A ti-. Dijo finalmente, en voz alta. –Soy tu mascota, soy tu muñeca.

_No me dejes, no me dejes, por favor, no me dejes…_

**-0-**

Lo había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, de verdad que sí, a pesar de que Hanji aún no le perdonaba le había contado lo sucedido y él ahora se sentía como el hijo de puta más grande del mundo, se sentía peor persona que el agresor de su Levi. Ella y él se la habían pasado el último año buscándole pues un día, cuando ella fue a buscarle, no lo encontró, solo vió el departamento desecho, ventanas y vasijas rotas, un poco de sangre en el suelo y una pared dañada por algún golpe.

Por eso, cuando la policía le avisó que habían arrestado a Eren y Levi mismo le llamó a Hanji, sintió un poco de esperanza en su corazón, y de inmediato fue a la comisaría a verle. Al llegar al lugar encontró a Hanji platicando con un policía, tenía la expresión de desconcierto tatuada en el rostro y se oía preocupada, el oficial intentaba hacer de todo para calmarla.

-Hanji, ¿Dónde está Levi?-. Preguntó Erwin, desesperado, deteniéndose a su lado, la castaña abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber cómo explicarle la situación, porque ni siquiera ella la entendía.

-El señor Ackerman está ahora en la sala de interrogación-. Explicó el oficial, al ver incapaz a la mujer. -Sé que es difícil que entiendan esto, así que solo les pediré que me acompañen, ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron y fueron guiados por el hombre hasta una habitación, el vidrio que cubría gran parte de la pared mostraba la otra habitación, donde Levi estaba sentado frente a una pequeña mesa, y un detective parecía estarle interrogando.

Erwin dejó escapar todo el aliento que le quedaba, su novio se veía hecho mierda, con unas ojeras enormes y la piel tan blanca que parecía fantasma, su cabello había crecido un poco y tenía un piercing en su labio y una expansión en el oído derecho. No, ese no era su Levi, era una persona idéntica a él.

-Le voy a preguntar esto por última vez, señor Ackerman-. El policía se pasó una mano por el cabello y se puso de pie, acercándose al pelinegro. -¿Eren Jaeger le ha hecho alguna clase de daño físico? ¿Lo ha lastimado verbalmente? ¿Lo ha violado?-. Levi hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño aún más.

-Por última vez, pedazo de mierda, Eren es mi novio.

La respuesta del chico hizo que él aguantara la respiración y que ella contuviera las lágrimas, la castaña cubrió su boca y ahogó un sollozo.

-Ahora, dime ¿Cuánto es de la fianza?, para que podamos largarnos de aquí.

El oficial suspiró, cansado, no importaba cuantas veces le preguntara, a pesar de que habían visto al castaño agredirle físicamente, él no iba a admitirlo y no entendía por qué. Le dijo la cantidad que el juez había puesto y el pelinegro se puso de pie, para salir. Hanji se apresuró a alcanzarle en el pasillo y lo abrazó de forma efusiva, él correspondió a medias y después la alejó.

-Levi… ¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo…?-. Quiso preguntar muchas cosas pero el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba.

-Estoy bien, cuatro ojos-. Le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz, a pesar del golpe que tenía en la comisura de los labios, del lado derecho. -¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-. Preguntó ansioso, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

Zoe asintió y le entregó un sobre amarillo, Rivaille se apresuró a abrirlo y sacó los billetes, comenzando a contarlos.

-¿Vas a…?

-Tengo que sacarlo-. Contestó con simpleza, comenzando a caminar. –Lo han encerrado injustamente.

Erwin salió del cuarto también, pero a paso lento, quería alcanzar a Levi, pedirle perdón y suplicarle que volviera con él, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como él quería, haciéndolo más complicado. Al lugar llegó Anne Ackerman, la madre de Levi, con un par de mastodontes detrás de ella. La mujer parecía preocupada y al ver al rubio se acercó a él.

-Erwin… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Han recuperado a mi niño?-. Preguntó sonando realmente angustiada.

-Yo…no…-. El rubio no supo que contestar, estaba tan confundido por lo que acababa de ver.

La mujer movió a un lado al hombre frente a ella al divisar a su hijo, se apresuró a ir junto a él y abrazarlo, Rivaille frunció el ceño y le empujo lejos. Anne hizo una mueca de dolor y después de horror al verle mejor el rostro.

-Ay mi niño, pero ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién fue el bastardo que te hizo eso?-. Extendió una mano hacia él, pero Levi le dio un manotazo.

-No me toques-. La mujer se mostró ofendida y sus ojos se cristalizaron al llenarse de lágrimas.

-Levi… ¿Por qué le hablas así a tu madre?-. Erwin le vió con el ceño levemente fruncido

-Y tú ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?-. Le preguntó con toda la rabia del mundo contenida en su voz.

-S-soy…tu novio, ¿Por qué no habría de estar aquí?

-Eres un cínico.

-Levi.

Dos sílabas bastaron para que todos voltearan, y como si fuera un imán, el pelinegro ya estaba al lado del castaño, Eren le tomó de la cintura y lo besó, frente a todos, importándole poco lo ofendidos que los presentes se sintieron o la mirada de odio que Erwin le dedico, tenía que hacerles saber que el cuerpo de Levi…no, que Levi entero le pertenecía y que no dejaría que nadie le pusiera una mano encima. Porque él siempre protegía sus pertenencias.

-Vamos a casa-. Ordenó y el Ackerman no se molestó en voltear a verles, aunque sea para despedirse de Hanji, solo asintió, se pegó a su brazo y dejó que le guiara fuera de la comisaría.

**-0-**

Hanji lo había localizado en el número del que le había hablado, le pidió que fueran él y Eren a un lugar porque quería mostrarles algo, Levi parecía renuente a aceptar cuando le escuchó en el teléfono, porque no sabía si Eren querría ir, pero cuando habló con él y el castaño aceptó, alegano que Mikasa le había dicho algo similar, se sintió un poco aliviado y traicionado, ¿Por qué Mikasa hablaba con su novio y él no le contaba nada?

Al llegar al lugar que ellas habían acordado, Zoe les hizo subir a su auto, donde Mikasa les esperaba sentada en el lugar del copiloto. Nadie dijo nada durante el trayecto, Eren parecía desinteresado y las otras dos se veían tensas, ¿Qué ocurría con ellas?

Finalmente el auto aparcó frente a una casa, no era una mansión pero si era grande, la fachada estaba pintada enteramente de blanco y parecía nueva por lo bien cuidada.

-Mikasa y yo…-. Comenzó a hablar la castaña, viéndoles por el retrovisor. -Estamos contentas de que estén…juntos, y…quisimos regalarles un lugar donde puedan vivir sin .

-Es demasiado grande para nosotros dos-. Se quejó Eren, pero no parecía molesto

-Me parece que tiene el tamaño perfecto para ustedes-. Comentó la pelinegra y bajó, en dirección a la casa.

-Vamos a que la conozcan, seguro les gusta-. Les invitó Zoe, bajando también.

La decoración era minimalista, no había adornos "rídiculos" en los muebles y el lugar estaba limpio, había dos escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior, y en medio de estas, un pasillo que parecía muy largo, pero se notaba la puerta color rojo, bien cerrada.

-Esta es su casa-. La Ackerman señaló el lugar y después la puerta rojiza. –Y ese es el cuarto especial.

-¿Cuarto especial?-. Preguntó por primera vez en todo el rato Levi, confundido, la castaña inhaló profundo, esperando no recibir golpes o insultos después de decir aquello.

-Levi, Eren…nos alegra saber que están juntos-. Hizo una pausa y tragó saliva con dificultad, conteniendo los temblores que se producían en su cuerpo por las miradas inquisidoras de ambos. –Pero…no nos gusta que se hagan daño así…así que…queremos que firmen este contrato.

-¿Un contrato?-. Levi no parecía entender por dónde iba eso, pero Eren frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, al notarlo, la pelinegra se irguió y extendió un documento hacia el castaño, Mikasa era la única que tenía la suficiente fuerza y voluntad para imponérsele a Jaeger.

-En el contrato estípula que no pueden hacerse daño físico uno a otro fuera de esa habitación-. Comenzó a explicar la Ackerman. –Ahí dentro pueden matarse mutuamente si quieren, pero no en ningún otro lado.

-No voy a firmar nada-. Alegó Eren pero ella levantó una mano para callarlo.

-Y Levi es quien tiene el control…si él dice basta, tú te detienes.

Los ojos olivo de la chica y los dorados del castaño se cruzaron, ninguno parecía querer ceder, pero ambos sabían que al final ella ganaría.

-No estamos haciendo esto para separarlos-. Comenzó a explicar la de lentes, ahora con la preocupación clara. –Solo queremos poner un control para que no se les salga de las manos.

-Firmaré…solo si él firma-. Condicionó el pelinegro, alejándose del papel que Mikasa le tendía.

La menor miró a su amigo, le dio la hoja de papel y el lapicero. Eren lo tomó a regañadientes y comenzó a leer, cambiando su expresión, el contrato era bastante explicito, incluso ellas habían escogido la palabra clave para cuando Levi ya no quisiera continuar y él tuviera que detenerse.

Intercambió una última mirada con la chica de mirada dura y suspiró, firmó donde venía su nombre escrito y se lo pasó a Levi para que lo leyera. Cuando el pelinegro terminó de leer se sintió un poco incómodo pero firmo igual, devolviendo el contrato.

-Vale…no quiero verlos pelear o lastimándose fuera de esa habitación-. La pelinegra le dio un llavero a Eren, la que abría la habitación roja estaba pintada del color de la puerta, y caminó a la salida, llevándose a Hanji con ella. –Haré una copia del contrato y vendré a pegarla en la habitación, para que no lo olviden-. Suspiró, les dedicó una última mirada, cargada de tristeza y salió. -Espero que esto les ayude.

**-0-**

El Cuarto de Angustia. Así le había llamado Eren, pues cada vez que Levi sufría un ataque de Ansiedad, o intentaba encerrarse en el baño, abrumado por la angustia, para cortar su piel con las navajas que escondía de Eren, el castaño llegaba, tirando la puerta, le cargaba como costal a pesar de las protestas del mayor y le llevaba al cuarto de angustia, para que los dos descargaran sus frustraciones. Era un método poco sutil, pero era funcional. Y ambos se sentían bastante bien al salir.

Pero últimamente, Eren salía casi todo el día y le dejaba abandonado, de noche llegaba y dormía en otra habitación. Levi no comprendía del todo, ahora, cuando finalmente lograba sentirse necesario para alguien, cuando definitivamente creía pertenecer a algún lugar, el castaño venía y le ignoraba de la nada. La confusión le llevaba a sacar conclusiones de todo lo que podía pasar por su mente, si Eren se había aburrido de él, si ya no era suficiente, si el que le hayan restringido le había molestado o si había encontrado a alguien más. No lo sabía y eso le causaba aún más ansiedad.

Ese día, después de que el chico se fuera y él se sentara tras la puerta por horas, para esperar su regreso, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y sin control, su respiración se volvió entrecortada, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y el pánico le invadió de repente, pues comenzaba a oscurecer y su pareja no había llegado.

"_No va a volver…me ha dejado…me ha dejado"_

Sus pensamientos hicieron a su cuerpo temblar, se levantó del suelo, fue a la cocina e intentó forzar los cajones que tenían resguardados los cuchillos bajo llave. Al no conseguir lo que quería, subió a una de las habitaciones desocupadas, revolvió la cajonera donde Eren guardaba las sábanas y encontró el estuche que escondía su navaja. Si Eren no iba a volver más, él no tenía a que quedarse.

Volvió a su habitación, cerró la puerta del baño con llave y llenó la bañera con agua caliente, desabotonó la camisa de su novio que usaba como única prenda y dejó que cayera al suelo. Entró en el agua, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, hundió sus brazos en el agua y esperó, viendo fijamente su piel.

Escuchó ruidos en la casa, no le importó, seguramente no era su Eren así que no tenía sentido que se asomara si quiera. Sintió el ardor del metal cortando su muñeca, y enseguida el líquido carmesí comenzó a brotar, repitió el procedimiento con la otra, dejó caer la navaja y se acomodó en la bañera, estaba cansado, porque no había dormido en días, cuestionándose por la actitud inusual en su novio. Pronto el calor reconfortante del agua le arrulló y cayó profundamente dormido, esperando, esta vez, no despertar.

**-0-**

Eren llegó a casa cansado, había estado vagando todo el día en la calle, intentando distraer su mente, pero las palabras de su madre no salían de su cabeza desde que la fue a visitar.

"_Levi es frágil…y si tú realmente lo amas, vas a cuidarlo y no vas a hacerle daño nunca más" _

Joder, que su madre era sabía, y había notado de sus sentimientos desde que Mikasa le había contado la situación. Todo había ocurrido sin querer, al principio solo veía al pelinegro como un objeto más, pero después, al verle tan sumiso, tan vulnerable por lo que él hacía, terminó cediendo, ante él, ante su cuerpo magnifico y su honestidad al verle, era completamente lo opuesto a él.

Subió las escaleras, en dirección a su nuevo cuarto y vió la hora en el reloj del pasillo. Pensó que Levi ya debía estar durmiendo por lo que fue a la habitación a ver si se encontraba bien, pues los últimos días se la había pasado esquivándole. Empujó la puerta despacio, el cuarto estaba a oscuras y la luz salía de debajo de la puerta del baño, su mente le alarmó de inmediato y sin comprobar si estaba cerrada o abierta, tomó la llave que escondía sobre el marco y entró, la escena se le hizo familiar, con todo el vaho tapándole la visión.

Frunció el ceño al ver al pelinegro en la bañera, el agua estaba rojiza pero él parecía seguir vivo, pues sus hombros subían y bajaban. Le sacó, tomo una toalla y lo envolvió, cargándolo como princesa, llevándolo a la cama. Se apresuró a curar las heridas y vendarlas, afortunadamente no había perdido mucha sangre como las veces anteriores y solo necesitaría reposo.

Con una toalla limpia lo seco completo, sacó una de sus playeras y se la puso al menor, metiéndolo en las cobijas para que no tuviera frío. Jaló la silla cerca de la cama hasta el ventanal, por donde se colaba la luz de la luna y tomó asiento, dedicándose a observar a Levi.

Había pensado que alejándose de él, el pelinegro dejaría de depender por completo y que se iría cuando no estuviera, pero no, no había tomado en cuenta sus ataques de ansiedad ni su facilidad para decidir suicidarse, el castaño enredó sus dedos en su cabello y bajó la mirada al suelo… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Minutos, horas, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, solo escuchaba el tic tac del reloj tras él y la respiración acompasada del que era su pareja. La respuesta a la pregunta había aparecido momentáneamente, pero no le convencía del todo, porque implicaba un gran riesgo.

Al levantar los ojos de nuevo se encontró con los orbes olivo del mayor, parecían asustados y confundidos. No supo que decirle, estaba enfadado por lo que había hecho, y estaba dolido porque se sentía culpable…jamás debió dejarle solo.

-Levi, ven-. Le llamó firme y el Ackerman se puso de pie de inmediato, acercándose con pasos torpes y lentos por la falta de sangre.

Se detuvo frente a la silla, sus manos formaban puños y se mordía el labio inferior, estaba esperando el golpe, la cachetada, un guantazo, la reprimenda por haber cometido semejante estupidez…pero nada de eso ocurrió. En cambio, Eren le tomó con firmeza de la cintura y le hizo sentarse en su regazo, provocando que sus piernas lo enredaran con la silla, acomodó los brazos de su novio alrededor de su cuello y llevó sus brazos a la cintura delgada del pelinegro, por último, acomodó la cabeza en su pecho, pegando su oído a la altura del corazón, que latía frenético.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer-. Pidió, Levi no supo que contestar, ¿Qué le pasaba a Eren? –No me gusta que te lastimes-. El Ackerman parpadeó, despegó sus labios e intentó formular una oración coherente.

-No…no lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo-. Se abrazó a él con fuerza y sintió sus ojos húmedos. –Tal vez…te moleste que te pregunte pero… ¿Dónde has estado este mes?

-Lejos…donde no te hiciera daño.

-¡Creí que me habías dejado!-. Se quejó, alejándolo de forma brusca, mostrándole sus ojos vidriosos. –Que te habías hartado de mí, que ya no era suficiente.

-Basta-. Le interrumpió Eren. –Deja de decir eso…no podría dejarte aunque quisiera-. El cuerpo de su pareja tembló entre sus brazos.

-¿No vas…a dejarme?

-No.

-¿No te has cansado de mí?

-No, deja de preguntar cosas ridículas.

-En…entonces, ¿Por qué no has dormido conmigo este mes? ¿Por qué ni siquiera me diriges la palabra?-. Sus manos se aferraron a la ropa del menor.

-Me dí cuenta…de que te estaba lastimando, aún con el contrato que Hanji y Mikasa pusieron para que me controlara…jamás me mido…y aunque tú puedes detenerme, no lo haces…así que pensé que poner mi distancia era lo mejor.

-No seas ridículo-. Levi intentó sonar enfadado pero no podía dejar de llorar. –No te detengo porque no me molesta, no soy frágil…puedo con esto.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque si me das permiso yo podría no contenerme, jamás.

-Sí, quiero esto contigo, soy feliz así, no me importa salir lastimado físicamente…solo…no me dejes.

Levi escondió su cara en el hombro de Eren, su cuerpo tembló de nuevo, el castaño pensó que era de frío y se puso de pie sin dificultad, cargándolo a la cama, para cubrirlo con las mantas. Sin embargo, cuando lo recostó, Levi le jaló con la poca fuerza que tenía, sintiendo el ardor en sus muñecas.

-No te vayas…no me dejes otra vez.

Jaeger asintió, se recostó a su lado y los cubrió a ambos con las cobijas. Levi se abrazó a él y cayó profundamente dormido, confiando en que no sería abandonado de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente…Eren se había ido…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi~! Bueno, se que dije que hasta el domingo, pero tengo varias cosas que hacer el fin de semana por lo que no prometo decidí adelantarme a subir la conti :)<strong>

**NO me maten! Yo dije final feliz y esto es un final feliz para mi! xD así que se aguantan! Nah, si quieren que Eren vuelva…pues díganme! Jajaja ya veré si hago un extra o algo xD, lo más importante es que les guste nwn bueno, contesto Rw guest:**

_**Yuu Rivaille: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado nwn ojala el desenlace también :D te mando muchos saludos y gracias por leer!**

_**Yara: **_**siii esto fue karma por ser tan hijo de puta con Eren en fics riren xD yo amo a Levi, porque es Levi xD pues ojala te haya gustado la conti del fic nwn lo he hecho con amor 3 jajajaja bueno, gracias por leer!**

_**Lizz Neko Nya 3 : **_**hola! Es un placer leerte por aca también nwn me alegro bastante que te haya gustado el cap anterior y ojala este te haya gustado igual nwn nos leemos en otro fic! Bye!**

_**Guest: **_**hola Arely! Me alegra saber que te ha gustado :D ojala la conti también te guste nwn nos leemos en otro fic! Vale? Gracias por leer! Bye~**

**Bueno, pues me retiro nwn gracias por leer este twoshot y ya vere como va la cosa xD ojala les haya gustado el cap! Gracias!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

**P.D. besos y abrazos con amorsh~ 3**


	3. Amor

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro…am…OoC xD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Enfermizo<strong>

**Extra "Amor"**

Un mes había pasado desde que Eren se había ido, y desde entonces Levi no quería despegarse de la puerta, se sentaba a esperar el día entero a que se abriera, a que por ella entrara Eren y le dijera que no ya no tenía por qué irse. Desde entonces que Mikasa se había mudado con su primo y que Hanji iba a verle todos los días, para cuidar de él, porque sabían lo frágil que era y esperaban evitar que tomara una decisión precipitada.

Pero Levi no intentaría suicidarse de nuevo, porque le había prometido a Eren que no lo haría…porque Eren le había prometido que no lo dejaría, y entonces debió ocurrir algo muy malo para que se fuera…pero estaba seguro que regresaría pronto.

Las dos mujeres estaban preocupadas, porque no sabían cómo reaccionaría cuando se diera cuenta que Eren le había mentido…y porque la madre de Levi había comenzado a hacer planes ante la ausencia del castaño. Por lo que Zoe decidió, salir y buscar al motivo de todo el problema, pedirle una explicación e intentar convencerlo para que volviera.

Le había costado, vaya que sí, un par de días enteros, vagando entre sus amigos, preguntando por él o por un posible paradero, pero parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, cuando finalmente Annie, una de las mujeres de la antigua pandilla de Mikasa y Eren, le dio una dirección de un lugar a donde él huía cada que tenía problemas.

Al llegar al bar clandestino, no tuvo que molestarse en entrar, vió a un grupo de personas frente a la puerta, rodeando a otras dos que estaban peleando, no se le dificultó reconocer la mata castaña de Jaeger dentro del círculo. Se acercó, colándose entre la gente para quedar en primera fila, quiso meterse a defender al chico, porque era obvio que le estaban dando una paliza, pero decidió quedarse al margen, sabía que Eren podría defenderse si quisiera, pero solo se dejaba golpear.

Cuando quedó en el suelo y ya no pudo levantarse, los demás comenzaron a dispersarse, Hanji esperó ahí de pie, observando con tristeza al castaño que tenía un pésimo aspecto, seguro que si le llevaba así con Levi, su pobre amigo se moría del susto. Suspiró, se acercó y se hincó a su lado, para revisarle. Estaba vivo, porque su corazón aún latía, pero estaba lleno de golpes, sangre, moretones y cortadas, dando la apariencia de un medio muerto.

-Eren-. Le llamó ella, moviéndolo despacio. -Eren-. Él abrió los ojos, le dedicó una mirada vacía y se quedó ahí, por lo que ella tuvo que ingeniárselas para llevarlo hasta su auto.

Lo llevó a su departamento, donde le curó las heridas a pesar de sus protestas, y le obligó a tomar un baño. Le prestó su cama y le dejó dormir todo lo que él quisiera, mientras preparaba comida para cuando despertara. Más tarde, en la noche, Eren salió de la habitación, parecía apenado pero no le veía intenciones de hablar, por lo que ella simplemente le dio lo que había cocinado y se sentó con él, pensando todo lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿Has estado en peleas todo el mes?-. Preguntó, directamente. -¿Acaso estás buscando que te maten?

Jaeger no contestó, solo continuó comiendo, esquivando por todos los medios la mirada de la castaña, quién sonaba molesta y triste.

-Eren…-. La mujer suspiró, se recargó del respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos. -¿Dónde has estado?-. Se inclinó hacia él y buscó su mirada, pero el castaño huyó. -¿Por qué le prometiste algo a Levi que no ibas a cumplir?-. Él se llenó la boca de comida y tomó todo el café que había en su taza de un golpe, dispuesto a huir. –¡Contéstame una maldita pregunta!-. Exigió la mujer, comenzando a exasperarse.

Eren se puso de pie, estaba a nada de salir corriendo del departamento, pero sus pies no se movieron ni un centímetro, apretó los puños y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

-No quiero lastimarlo más…-. Dijo en voz baja, aun esquivando los ojos inquisidores de la mujer.

-Lo lastimas más así-. Los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lágrimas, bajó la cabeza e inhaló profundo para tranquilizarse.

-¿Intentó…?

-No, no lo ha hecho-. Le interrumpió ella, levantándose también. –Pero se ve…tan frágil…tan ausente…cuidando la puerta, esperando a que regreses-. Hanji no se contuvo, solo dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran. -¿Qué pasará cuando se dé cuenta que no volverás? Morirá…de tristeza.

-No…no…tiene que encontrar a alguien que no lo lastime.

-¡Eren!-. Tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos y le obligó a verla a los ojos. –Él no quiere a nadie más, te está esperando a ti, Mikasa y yo tenemos que entrar por la puerta trasera para no ilusionarlo falsamente, se nos parte el corazón de verle así-. Sorbió la nariz e intentó modular su voz, pero fue inútil al ver al menor llorar en silencio. –No necesita a nadie más…si lo amas, como él te ama, por favor…vuelve con él.

-¿Y si…lo lastimo de nuevo?-. Preguntó el castaño con voz temblorosa.

-Si lo amas…no le harás daño.

Eren escondió sus ojos tras su brazo, se limpió el rostro e intentó parar su llanto. Soltó un par de sollozos antes de lograrlo, pues la mano suave de Hanji le daba palmadas en su espalda no dejaba que las lágrimas cesaran. Finalmente, inhaló hondo, miró a la mujer a su lado y habló con voz temblorosa.

-¿Podemos ir con Levi…mañana?-. Añadió, tragando saliva con dificultad. –Cuando se baje un poco la hinchazón-. Dijo, señalando sus golpes en el rostro.

-A primera hora te llevo a tu casa-. Ella le sonrió y le llevó a su cuarto. –Ve a dormir un poco más, no quiero que Levi te vea mal.

-Gracias, Hanji.

**-0-**

Mikasa estaba furiosa.

Anne Ackerman había llegado esa mañana con un montón de gente a arreglar el patio trasero de la casa, la pelinegra, después de revisar que su primo estuviera donde cada día y obligarle a medias a comer un poco, fue a ver qué demonios estaba haciendo. Vio gente colocando carpas y mesas adornadas, arqueó una ceja y se acercó a su tía, quien dirigía todo como el director de orquesta.

-Oh, Mikasa, que bueno que estás aquí, ¿Quieres llevar a estas lindas niñas a la habitación de Levi para que lo cambien?-. Le pidió con un tono de voz que fingía dulzura y le mostró a dos muchachas tras ella.

-¿Qué lo cambien?

-Sí, tiene que ponerse este traje-. Dijo, y las muchachas le mostraron un traje blanco, Mikasa supo por dónde iba eso.

-¿Por qué? Hoy no es el cumpleaños de mi primo-. Dijo, haciéndose estúpida.

-No seas tontita, cariño, hoy se casará con Erwin.

-Tía, Levi tiene pareja-. Su voz sonó firme, suplicando al cielo que Hanji apareciera mágicamente en ese momento con Eren.

-¿Ese mocoso de la calle? No seas tontita, linda, ese solo es un aprovechado que quiere quitarle su herencia a mi niño, no, se casará hoy con Erwin Smith, él si le conviene a mi hijo.

El rostro de Mikasa se deformó demostrando rabia.

-¿Ese?-. Preguntó con desprecio palpable. -¿Ya terminó con su amante?-. Su tía le miró con frialdad y desfiguró su expresión de felicidad, para ponerse seria.

-Fue un malentendido, ahora haz el favor de llevar a las niñas con Levi para que lo cambien.

-Ruega que no llegue Eren a arruinarte la fiestecita, porque no seré yo quien te corra-. Dijo, firme, dando media vuelta para entrar en la casa y atrancar la puerta trasera, para que nadie entrara.

Miró el reloj de la cocina, apenas eran las 7 de la mañana y la madre de su primo ya estaba haciendo una de sus estupideces, siempre tomando decisiones por él, siempre arruinándole la vida. Se mordió los labios y volvió a suplicar que llegara su amiga con Eren, no quería ver que obligaran a Levi a casarse con alguien que ya lo había engañado una vez.

Caminó hasta la entrada, a paso lento y sin hacer mucho ruido. Levi estaba ahí, sentado sobre la pequeña manta que ella había puesto para su comodidad, vestido solo con un par de bóxer y una playera de Eren, como el resto de los días. Se sentó a su lado y carraspeó, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí… ¿Cómo decirle lo que estaba pasando afuera?

-Levi…-. Le llamó en voz baja y acarició su cabello, él volteó a verle, con sus ojos cansados y vacíos, y regreso la vista a la puerta. –Tu mamá…-. Comenzó a hablar pero no pudo continuar, no sabía cómo decirle. –Ella…

El sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta alertó a los dos. Voltearon a ver, ambos con la esperanza de que fuera Eren quien llegaba a casa. Levi comenzó a llorar cuando vió al castaño frente a él, se levantó y le abrazó con fuerza, sin importarle nada más. Mikasa suspiró de alivio y también se puso de pie, intercambiando una mirada con Hanji, quien le hizo saber que después le contaría todo.

-Eren…Eren…Eren-. Repetía su nombre como un mantra y se aferraba a su ropa con fuerza

-Ya estoy aquí, Levi, perdona que me fui y no te avise-. Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza y ternura, rodeando sus hombros con el brazo libre. –Pero ya estoy aquí…y no me iré, como prometí.

-¿Qué…te ocurrió?-. Le preguntó, al verle lleno de golpes y gasas.

-No te preocupes por eso-. Se inclinó y beso sus labios, con delicadeza, sintiendo la necesidad de su pareja al contacto. –Mírate, estás más delgado de lo usual, ¿No has comido? ¿Has dormido un poco?-. Levi bajó la mirada apenado y las dos mujeres suspiraron aliviadas, sabían que Eren le haría reponerse, más ahora que el chico parecía completamente cambiado.

-No podía.

-No es excusa, sabes que lo necesitas-. Besó su frente y tomó su rostro con cuidado, acariciando sus pómulos, miró a Mikasa de reojo y ella le hizo saber que había algo mal. -Vamos a la cocina a que comas algo y después vamos a dormir-. Ordenó y el pelinegro asintió, sin poner objeciones, la chica entendió que tendría que contarle frente a su primo.

-Eren…-. Intentó retenerle para contarle a solas pero él no soltó a Levi, quien les guio a la cocina, la Ackerman suspiró y les alcanzó. –En el patio trasero…esta tía Anne-. Dijo simplemente, su primo se tensó al escucharle y Eren volteó a verla con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué quiere?-. Preguntó el castaño, hostil, su amiga torció la boca y pensó en la mejor manera de decirlo.

-Ha planeado una boda para Levi…con Erwin.

Los ojos dorados del castaño se colorearon con furia, acarició el rostro de Levi y salió por la puerta trasera, en dirección al patio, correría a esa gente de su casa a la voz de ya. Los otros tres le siguieron sin perder el tiempo. Eren azotó los pies en el suelo y llegó junto a su "suegra", con su imponente cuerpo y estatura, carraspeó para hacerse notar y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que volteara.

La mujer se tensó al reconocerle, cuando se enteró que había desaparecido contó con que no volviera jamás, porque ella no podía evitar sentirse pequeña a comparación. Tragó saliva, se irguió para sentirse poderosa, como siempre, y le retó con la mirada.

-¿Qué está haciendo en MI casa?-. Preguntó él.

-Preparando la boda de mi hijo con su novio.

-Jamás le he pedido que se case conmigo, y de haberlo hecho, usted no estaría invitada, sino quiere que la corra a patadas de mi propiedad, salga por voluntad propia-. La madre de Levi tembló, buscó con la mirada con quién apoyarse y encontró la de su hijo, quien aún no se había cambiado.

-¡Mi niño!-. Corrió a su lado e intentó abrazarle. –Mira a este delincuente, intentando correrme de tu casa, y ¿Por qué no te has cambiado, cielo? Erwin ya casi está listo.

-¿No te bastó con que te haya corrido la última vez que me visitaste?-. Respondió frío el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos y alejándose de ella.

La mujer bufó, su hijo siempre había sido un inútil y nunca había estado de acuerdo con ella, por eso jamás se había molestado en pedirle su opinión, él no sabía lo que le convenía realmente.

-Levi…te he dicho que trates bien a tu madre-. El Smith apareció de la nada, ya vestido con un traje blanco que se parecía al que le habían enseñado a Mikasa un rato antes. El Jaeger se molestó aún más al verle ahí, en SU casa.

-Fuera de mi casa-. Repitió Eren con firmeza, haciendo temblar a los empleados que ya comenzaban a guardar algunas cosas.

-No le hables así a la señora Ackerman-. Dijo Erwin en defensa de la madre de Levi, quien por un momento se sintió protegida, iba a secundar al rubio pero a ninguno de los dos les dio tiempo de reaccionar, porque el puño de Eren ya se había estampado en el rostro de Erwin.

Anne comenzó a gritar exigiendo ayuda, pero los empleados estaban más preocupados por guardar todo y huir, que por ayudar a su jefa. Eren tomó las solapas del saco de Erwin y le levantó, sin dificultad y le retuvo contra la pared de la casa, los ojos dorados dejaron helado al rubio, jamás había visto una mirada tan atemorizante.

-Después de haber engañado a Levi, ¿Tienes el descaro de venir a poner un pie en SU casa? ¿De pensar, solo pensar, que puedes casarte con MI Levi?-. Otro golpe se hizo presente, rompiéndole la nariz al rubio. –¡Lárgate! Lárgate antes de que te mate a golpes-. Ordenó, arrojándolo contra las mesas, provocando gritos de horror en los empleados.

-¡Eres un bruto!-. Gritó Anne, escandalizada, corriendo a ayudar al Smith.

-Si llego a ver…a alguno de ustedes de nuevo en MI propiedad, no me va a importar terminar en la cárcel…les juro que los mato-. La voz de Eren hizo temblar a todos, sus bufidos aturdían a los presentes y les causaban escalofríos, Mikasa supo entonces que debía ayudar a la gente a correr, de lo contrario su amigo haría destrozos y mataría gente.

Hanji y Mikasa ayudaron a los empleados a guardar las cosas que ya habían acomodado, mientras que Levi se acercaba a paso lento y temeroso a su novio, esperando que, si realmente estaba muy enojado, le llevara al cuarto de Angustia para que se descargara. Buscó tímidamente su mano para tantear el terreno, Eren volteó y le tomó en brazos, como si fuera una princesa, llevándole adentro de la casa. Levi suspiró e intentó mentalizarse para lo que venía, pues se sentía débil y no sabía si aguantaría.

Sin embargo, una vez dentro de la cocina, Eren le sentó a la mesa, se volteó para abrir el refrigerador y ver que podía cocinarle, el pelinegro se quedó desconcertado.

-¿Eren…?-. Preguntó en voz baja.

-Mira, hay arroz, ¿Quieres un poco? Igual puedo hacer un omelette.

-Eren-. Levi se paró y fue junto a él, el castaño le vió expectante. -¿No estás enfadado?

-Sí, un poco…pero no me voy a desquitar contigo-. El corazón del pequeño se aceleró, ¿Eso era bueno o malo? -¿Quieres el omelette, Levi?

-N…no…no tengo hambre… ¿P-podemos ir a dormir?-. Preguntó temeroso y alzando los brazos hacia el castaño, quién de inmediato entendió.

Dejó las cosas que tenía en la mano de nuevo en su lugar, cerró el refrigerador y tomó a su pequeño novio en brazos, sintiendo su piel fría. Besó su frente de nuevo y comenzó a caminar, en dirección a su habitación. Levi se sintió extraño al no ir al cuarto de Angustia, cuando Eren le estaba cargando, pero hasta cierto punto estaba aliviado, porque no quería hacer nada en ese momento.

Dejó que su novio lo acostara en la cama, esperó a que se quitara la ropa y se recostara a su lado, sintiendo las cobijas que los tapaban a ambos. Se pegó al cuerpo del castaño con fuerza, tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y que este desapareciera de nuevo, pero esta vez, Eren le abrazó también, pegándolo aún más a su cuerpo, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello del mayor y dejando pequeños besos en su cabeza. Levi se sentía abrumado con tantas atenciones por parte de su novio.

-E-Eren-. Le llamó por última vez, antes de ceder al cansancio que recorría su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto con suavidad Jaeger, disfrutando del calor que compartía con el pelinegro.

-No…no volverás a irte ¿Verdad?-. Su voz tembló al preguntar, y el otro se sintió culpable.

-No, duerme tranquilo, aquí estaré.

-E-Eren-. Su voz tembló, quería decírselo pero se sentía temeroso de lo que pasaría después. –T-te amo-. Eren sonrió contra el pelo de su Levi, deslizó su mano por el rostro pequeño del mayor y le obligó a levantar la mirada, sosteniéndolo de la barbilla, con delicadeza, vió el temor plasmado en los orbes olivo de su pareja, y le pareció lo más hermoso en el planeta.

-Te amo, Levi-. Le contestó, deleitándose con el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de su Levi, se inclinó un poco y besó sus labios, tratándole, por primera vez, con todo el amor con el que podía.

Levi Ackerman, podía asegurar que en su vida, jamás, ni siquiera Erwin cuando aún estaba con él, ni siquiera sus padres cuando era un niño, le habían besado y tratado con tanto amor como Eren en ese momento. Las caricias y los besos que le daba eran tan cariñosos y cuidadosos que le hacían sentir frágil, pero amado, amado como nunca. Se sintió inseguro, pensando que tal vez jamás podría tratar a su novio con la misma dedicación, que jamás estaría a su nivel y que jamás podría corresponderle igual.

Pero los besos de Eren le hacían olvidar sus inseguridades y le calentaban su roto corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Aayyy pero que cursi! xD bueno, vengo a dejarles esta cosa empalagosa y me voy xD no conteste reviews de la segunda parte xP pero prometo hacerlo mañana vale? Es que estoy cansada xP ha sido un fin de semana muy largo ah~ pero bueno :) lo bueno es que les traigo el extra que prometí xD gracias a todos por leer! Les mando muchos besos y abrazos llenos de mi amor~<strong>

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

**P.D. Patata! Aquí está tu extra xD ahora guarda esa chancla!**


End file.
